


I'll make your dreams come true

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil, Lindir and a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this never happened, neither in books nor in movies. Only in my poor, little brain.  
> Disowner: do not own them. But I wish I did.

"My lord?" Lindir asked confused about Thranduil's sudden smile spreading all over his face, apparently for no reason, as far as he was concerned.

  
  


"Yes, Lindir?"

  
  


"Not that I would not enjoy seeing a smile adorning your beautiful face, but may I inquire the occasion?"  
  
  


"Of course, you may", Thranduil answered, smile still very present on his face. Pondering whether he should proceed or not, he couldn't know how Lindir would react, and of course he had noticed the looks the younger elf gave him. How his eyes lingered on him longer than they should have and also how he nervously looked away when he felt the king might have caught him doing so. Deciding these are enough arguments to try and see if he assumed correctly that the minstrel is interested in him, he slides an arm around his waist and pulls the perplex elf close to his chest.

  
  


Lindir gasps as their bodies touch. He knows the king can be very forward, but never would he have expected Thranduil to do that, and it is definitely not that he minds. No. Much on the contrary, he has been having thoughts en masse about Thranduil. Thoughts he should not been having.

  
  


"Sweet Lindir, the reason I smile is, this," Thranduil points to the mistletoe now hanging right above their heads, "it gives me an excuse to finally do what I have wanted to do ever since I have laid eyes upon you" Thranduil declared.

  
  


The confusion and perplexity instantly left Lindir's face, replaced by realization over Thranduil's implication.

  
  


"Y-you mean?" Lindir stammered and his heart starts beating faster and faster, in anticipation of what he hoped would happen.

  
  


"What I mean does not matter, my dear," the older elf murmured and cupped the brunette's cheeks, making Lindir gasp at how careful these hands could be despite their strength. He could not help but wondering what else these hands were capable of, but dismissed this thought right away. This was not the right moment for his mind to go down that path.

  
  


"What I will do now, however, does more so," the king softly said as he pulled the other elf in, in order to close the remaining distance. In the next instant Lindir felt the king's soft, full lips being pressed against his. And he felt like flying and falling at the same.

  
  


He tasted like heat, like the wine he just had and underneath that of something he could not name as anything else but purely Thranduil. Even though he could not know how he tastes like, but if he were to describe it prior their kiss, this would be what he would've said. He wanted to bottle this moment, this feeling, this flavor and keep it forever.

  
  


The kiss lasted merely one or two, three seconds at last, but set their feelings ablaze even more. More than they would've thought possible. Not knowing fully how the other feels about this as no further words have been shared just yet.

  
  


Lindir kept his eyes closed as the kiss broke. His lips burning from where the king's lips rested upon his, as well as his cheeks from where the King's hands grasp his face, flushed now a beautiful faint red. His mind is spinning , wondering if this is really true or just another dream. 

 

"Open your eyes. Look at me." Thranduil all but whispered and like a slave to those words (and to that voice anyway), his eyes fluttered open. He absently licked his lips as his eyes flew to the king's pair; their sweetness still lingering on his own.

  
  


The king smiled, "Do not worry your pretty head, a'maelamin, this is not a dream", his thumb tracing the younger elf's bottom lip has the urge to kiss him again rise fast within him, but not here. He would like to take this elsewhere, and he told him so.

  
  


"If you would allow me to take you to my private quarters? I would like to make more than just this one dream come true."

  
  


Lindir did not know how to respond to that. Did Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, truly just offer _him_ to...he didn't even dare to finish this thought, it sounded too good to be true. Yet before he gave in to more of his doubting thoughts, he leaned closer, whispering something to Thranduil...

  
  


_"Please!"_

  
  


And that was all Thranduil needed. He took his soon-to-be-lover's hand and lead him away, to his room. Where he would, true to his word, make dreams come true and  perhaps even more.


End file.
